List of Quotes - Tron Bonne
Every solo unit, including Tron, has a unique pre-battle dialog with all pair units, and around five post-battle dialog with selected pair units. Tron Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Servbots': We want you to teach us a servbot elbow attack!. Pai: I think your arms are too small for that. 'Akira:: Maybe they can learn the Tetsuzankou? Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Tron: With all this chaos, I can be as bad as I want! Morrigan: Ooh, that sounds fun. Can I join you? Chun-Li: I hope you two haven't forgotten that I'm a detective. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Servbots: Dante! Demitri! Let’s give it our best! Demitri: Why must we fight alongside such things? Dante: Hey, it looks like they’ve got a lot of guts to me. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Hsien-Ko: Hey Frank, do you think we can get any futuristic weapons from Tron? Frank: Maybe…It would be cool to have a real Mega Buster and laser sword. Tron: Y-You sure do know exactly what you want. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Servbots: Let's see the strength of the Combat Revues! Erica: I'll show you what the Paris Revue can do ♪ Gemini: The New York Revue are no slouches either! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Kaguya: I'm Kaguya Nanbu, the sword that cleaves evil! Tron: I'm Tron, of the Bonne pirate family! Haken: And I'm Haken Browning, the wandering Bounty Hunter. Victory Tron: Alright, my favorite part! Time to shake them down for treasure! Kaguya: We seem to be surrounded by a lot of this type of person... Haken: I guess pirates and merchants aren't all that different. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro Tron: Transferred from cyberspace to the real world, eh? Hmm... BlackRose: D-Don't think you can take us apart with that! Kite: If you're going to disassemble anything, go for the server... Actually that's no good either. Kogoro & Mii Intro Tron: The Bonne Family and Koryuji Gang are here! Mii: Yay! Here we come! Kogoro: Fair enough. Wait, am I supposed to be part of this “gang”? KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Servbot: We perform any service from combat to serving curry! Kurt: Curry? What kind of spices do you use? Riela: Servbot! Don't talk about curry! It distracts Kurt! Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: When it comes to weapons, leave it to Xiaomu ♪ Tron: When it comes to tools, leave it to Tron! Reiji: Tron, there’ll be time for disassembling things later. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Tron: Can you guys teach some moves to my servbots? Ken: They're free to take my Ken Masters Online Karate Course. Ryu: I'm not sure our master would like that, Ken. Victory Servbots: Hadoken! Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku! Ken: Hey, not bad! No one will be able to stop you! Ryu: Heh, you'll make a good father, Ken. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Tron: If I can just figure out the devouring mechanism, then maybe my servbots… Soma: Hey Tron, what are you scheming? Alisa: I get the chills just imagining it. Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro *Zero: I feel that I must warn you as a member of Bonne Pirate Family that if you would commit any crime...... Tron: I would never﻿ do such a thing while in a company of Maverick Hunters! X: That just makes me more worried about what you would do when we aren't here. Victory X: Mission complete. That was a bit more difficult than I expected. Tron: How about I give you a little reward for all your hard work? Zero: That’s not a tool for rewarding people. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Tron: Would you mind letting me have a look at the inner workings of the Blastia? I promise I’ll put it back together. Yuri: This isn’t the time or place. We’ve got enemies to deal with. Estelle: Is this how all gearheads are? Zephyr & Leanne Intro Leanne: As long as you’re prepared, gender doesn’t matter one bit, right, Servbot? Servbots: Leanne! You’re exactly right! Zephyr: I don’t think gender is the real problem here.